


Sinners are Much More Fun

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard finds a keyboard on one of their missions which he steals for Sara as he's the only one who knows that she love to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinners are Much More Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stefaniegk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefaniegk/gifts).



> Timeline: Through 1.10 (Progeny) to be safe. Definitely takes place before 1.12.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note 1: I'm cheating and using three prompts in this story. They all just seemed to fit once I started writing.  
> 1) Anonymous said: They found a keyboard in one of their missions which Leonard steals for Sara he is the only one that knows that she love playing piano and she surprises everyone when she plays a song for them when they get back to the Waverider.  
> 2) Anonymous said: Prompt: Mick is tired of Sara and Leonard ignoring their feelings about each other and does something to end it.  
> 3) stefaniegk said: "I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.“ Len & Sara please and thank you.
> 
> Author's Note 2: Title and lyrics from "Only the Good Die Young" by Billy Joel. Some other Billy Joel lyrics are used too.

They were in Seattle in 1997 following up on a lead on Savage. Ray, Kendra, Rip, and Stein were off meeting with their potential contact, leaving the rest of the team to their own devices for the evening.

Having been cooped up on the ship for a while, Leonard invited Mick to go for a walk through the sickeningly domestic neighborhood they were parked near. He still didn't really trust Mick, not after he'd threatened to kill Lisa over and over again, but Sara had been harping at him about making peace, so he extended the olive branch in the only way he knew how. Mick jumped at the opportunity to get off the ship, and hopefully steal something good.

"Why didn't you invite Blondie?" Mick asked as they strolled through the quiet streets.

Leonard frowned at the question. Yes, he and Sara spent a lot of time together, but that's what you did with - dare he say it - friends. 

"It's not like we're joined at the hip," Leonard answered.

Mick huffed out a laugh. "Could have fooled me," he said. "Ever since I re-joined this merry band of misfit toys, you're hardly ever anywhere without her. If the two of you aren't in the same room, you're talkin' about the other."

"You make us sound like lovesick teenagers," Leonard sneered. "And I haven't been a teen for a very long time."

"You were never really a teen," Mick pointed out. "Oldest fourteen year-old I ever met." Mick waited a beat before adding, "The lovesick part's still true, though. Don't know what you've been waiting for since she's clearly just as interested."

Leonard didn't want to talk about this. How he felt about Sara, if anything, was no one's business but his own. Since when did Mick get so chatty anyway?

"Why are you bringing this up?" Leonard asked.

Mick shrugged. "Sara came to see me when you first captured me. She told me that the two of you almost died while we were on that ship with the time pirates. She was trying to remind me that we were close, once upon a time. Let's just say that I'm returning the favor."

They walked in silence for a while after that. A few more houses down there was an open garage door and light spilled onto the driveway. A teenager, wearing a flannel shirt open over a t-shirt and jeans with the knees ripped out, was pounding on an electric keyboard, playing a song only he could hear thanks to the large headphones that were plugged into the keyboard.

Leonard almost made a comment about living the stereotype, but didn't want to break the silence and alert the teen to their presence. 

"Randall, phone," a woman's voice shouted from the doorway between the house and garage and the teen took off the headphones and dashed inside.

"Ah, the days before everyone had cell phones," Leonard wistfully commented as he headed up the driveway.

"You see something worth stealing?" Mick asked, hot on his heels.

"I do," Leonard said, smirking at Mick as he lifted the keyboard off its stand, headphones and all.

Mick did a quick search of the shelving units in the garage, but there was nothing else interesting in there except for a refrigerator. He found a six pack of beer inside it and took that.

"What're you going to do with a keyboard?" he asked as they hastily headed back towards the ship. "You don't play."

"No, but I know someone who does," Leonard said.

~~*~~

_Flashback_

"What are you doing?" Leonard asked, tapping his foot against the crate across from them. 

Sara had been running her fingers over thighs; not rubbing them against her thighs, but dancing the fingertips against her legs. 

"Trying to keep circulation in my fingers," Sara answered, self-consciously balling her hands into fists.

"That's not what it looked like," Leonard said. "You were moving them in a specific pattern."

"If you must know, I was playing a song," Sara admitted gruffly.

"Elaborate," he requested.

"I used to play the piano," Sara said. "My parents made me take lessons when I was little and once I was able to start playing fun songs, I started liking it."

"Were you in a band?" Leonard teased.

"There may have been a few guys who I'd jam with in high school, yeah," Sara admitted.

"What were you _playing_ just now?"

"Billy Joel's _Only the Good Die Young_ ," Sara answered. "It's got a good, high energy beat. Plus, kinda feeling the song right now."

"We're not going to die," Leonard drawled. "The Boy Scout will fix the hole and we'll be fine."

"Optimism doesn't sit well with you," Sara said, her teeth starting to chatter as she rubbed her arms.

Leonard stripped off his coat and tossed it at her. He instantly felt colder, but refused to regret trying to give Sara any extra warmth. 

"Optimism and chivalry," Sara teased. "You're getting soft as you near your end."

"I'm bigger than you," he said. "I'll be able to withstand the cold longer."

"Thank you," Sara said sincerely as she slipped the coat on.

"Can you still play?" Leonard asked, needing the conversation to distract him.

"Haven't had much opportunity in the last eight years, but yeah, I can still kinda play. My mom has a piano and I played a bit when I visited her after my resurrection."

"Maybe someday I'll get to hear you play something," Leonard said.

"If we survive and find a piano, sure, I'll play something for you," Sara agreed.

_End Flashback_

~~*~~

Leonard headed straight for the bunks when they returned to the ship, wanting to leave the keyboard in Sara's room for her to find.

He wasn't expecting her to actually be in the room at the time.

The door opened and Sara hastily pulled her tee shirt down. "Don't you knock?" she demanded.

Apparently she'd been changing for bed when Leonard opened the door, so he was greeted with the vision of her entirely naked body - from scar-covered back to lovely ass - before it was covered, barely, by the shirt. 

"How am I supposed to get a free show if I knock?" he flirted, allowing the door to close behind him.

"You're more likely to get a fist to the face, and you've got enough healing bruises," Sara said, turning around. Noticing the keyboard under his arm, she asked, "Hey, whatcha got there?"

Leonard licked suddenly dry lips and croaked, "I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."

Sara smirked at him as she ran her eyes over his body, completely aware of his growing arousal. Leonard didn't bother trying to hide it. Sara was an extremely attractive woman wearing hardly any clothing and he was a healthy, red-blooded man.

"You sure about that?" Sara asked, flirtatiously, toying with the hem of her shirt.

Leonard swallowed hard and finally answered, "Yes." 

"Fine," Sara said, sighing, as she pulled on a pair of sleep shorts; without underwear. Turning back to Leonard, she said, "So, is that a keyboard under your arm or are you just happy to see me?"

"I'm always happy to see you," Leonard said, then wanted to kick himself. Fuck, what Mick had said was really screwing with his head. Even at his most flirtatious, he'd never say something like that.

With a flourish, he set the keyboard and headphones on the desk and then took a step back.

"You got me a keyboard?" Sara practically squealed, bouncing over to run her hands over it. She frowned and then looked up at him. "Did you steal this?"

"What do you think?" he retorted, smirking.

"I can't accept a stolen keyboard," Sara protested, taking a step back, even as she looked at it longingly.

"Why not?" Leonard asked, not happy that Sara was refusing his very thoughtful gift.

"What if it belonged to the next Kurt Cobain or something?" Sara said.

"I don't think the next great thing in music was playing his keyboard in the garage of his parents' suburban home and is named Randall," Leonard said.

Sara's nose scrunched up as she mentally debated accepting the keyboard. He could see the wheels spinning in her head.

"Think of it as a valuable life lesson," he said. "This will teach the kid to not leave his garage door open when he goes inside to answer the phone."

"Did you need to steal something so badly that anything would do?" Sara asked.

"Partly. But I also recall that you promised me a song if you were ever near a piano. I found a piano and wanted my song," Leonard said.

Sara's skin flushed. "You remembered that?"

"Of course I did," Leonard said, softly. "It was one promise I really wanted you to keep."

Sara blew out a breath as she approached the keyboard and turned it on. She ran her fingers lovingly over the keys before pressing down on middle C. The electronic note filled the room. She adjusted the volume and ran a scale or two to get her fingers used to the motions again before she began to play in earnest.

Leonard leaned against the wall so that he could watch Sara as she played. His lips quirked into a grin as he realized she was playing the song she'd been "playing" while they were trapped together. 

Then she began to sing.

_"You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd_  
_We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud_  
_We might be laughing a bit too loud_  
_But that never hurt no one"_

Sara stumbled a bit, pausing, and then finding the notes again. She stopped singing while she concentrated on the notes, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she concentrated.

_"Darlin' only the good die young_  
_Woah_  
_I tell ya_  
_Only the good die young_  
_Only the good die young_

_You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation_  
_You got a brand new soul_  
_Mmm, and a cross of gold_  
_But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information_  
_You didn't count on me"_

Her eyes flicked up to his before dropping to the keys again. Growing more confident, she looked at him again, holding his eyes as she sang.

_"They say there's a heaven for those who will wait_  
_Some say it's better but I say it ain't_  
_I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints_  
_The sinners are much more fun_

_You know that only the good die young_  
_I tell ya_  
_Only the good die young_  
_Only the good die young"_

Her voice trailed off again and Leonard had to wonder if the song was hitting a little too close to home for her as well. 

He couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be mainly singing the lyrics that related the most to them. Could be Mick be right? Was Sara interested in more than friendship from him?

As Sara played the last note, the silence was almost deafening in comparison.

"Thank you," Leonard said, simply, not a trace of sarcasm in his voice. 

Sara looked up at him, almost shyly. "You're welcome. Sorry I forgot half the words."

"I didn't notice," he told her, moving closer to her. 

Sara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm going to need to practice before I play in front of anyone else. Thank you for this, it felt really good to play again."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to thank me properly," Leonard drawled, stepping into her personal space.

Sara tilted her head back and Leonard was pleased to see her eyes were as lust-darkened as his must have been. Her hands slid up his chest to rest on his shoulders as she lifted on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

Before she could pull away, Leonard wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body flush against his as he captured her lips in a hungry kiss.

Her hands grabbed the back of his head, holding him to her as she leaned against his solid body. She nipped at his bottom lip, encouraging him to open so she could deepen the kiss and Leonard eagerly complied.

His hands dipped beneath her tee shirt, savoring the warmth of her skin. 

The touch of skin against skin seemed to spark something inside Sara, as she began to roughly shove his coat off his shoulders and down his arms. Leonard reluctantly let her go so that he could yank his coat off, his shirt quickly following before hers joined them.

Sara was panting as they stood there, both topless, trying to catch their breath. 

"Tell me you want this," Leonard demanded, stepping so close that he was towering over her.

Sara grabbed his hand and began to walk back towards her bed. "I've wanted this for the longest time," she huskily told him, stepping out of her shorts as she lay naked on the bed.

~*~

Sometime later, Sara lay sated and happy, curled against Leonard's side while his fingers ran through her hair, Leonard said, "If I had known that was the kind of thanks I'd get, I would have stolen you a present a long time ago."

Sara laughed and half-heartedly thumped his chest. "You know I don't put out for just any stolen present."

"No?" Leonard asked. "So, if I'd given you precious jewels?"

"Do I look like I wear a lot of jewels?" Sara retorted.

"As an assassin, no, but I'm sure you'd look amazing in them," Leonard smoothly replied. "If not jewels, what about finely crafted weapons?"

"Probably depends on the weapon," Sara admitted. "I'm not much for guns, but a good blade? Maybe."

"I'll keep that in mind," Leonard said, filing away that bit of info.

"Don't you dare," Sara said, leaning up to meet his eyes. "I don't want you stealing stuff for me."

"I'm a thief," Leonard drawled. "It's what I do."

Sara huffed out a breath. "I know. Just, don't make a habit of it."

"So, when is my next private concert?" Leonard asked, detangling himself from her body and standing.

"Tomorrow?" Sara suggested as she rolled on her side to watch him start collecting his clothes. "I want to practice some more before I play for the others."

"You know you don't have to," Leonard said as he dressed. "I got that for you, not for the team."

"I know," Sara said. "But it's kinda fun playing for an audience. When I'm not so rusty."

"Didn't sound rusty to me," Leonard said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"I don't think you're an objective listener," Sara said, reaching out to pull him down for a kiss.

"Perhaps not," Leonard agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Crook," Sara said, relaxing into the bed.

"Good night, Assassin," Leonard said, kissing her lightly on the forehead before heading towards his own bed.

~~*~~

A couple of days later, after several very distracting practice sessions, Sara brought her new keyboard up to the flight deck, where most of the team was hanging out.

"Hey, when did you get a keyboard?" Jax asked, watching her set up.

"Leonard picked it up for me on our last stop," Sara said, smiling up at him.

Mick came over to stand beside Leonard. "I see you took my advice," he said, quietly.

"What makes you say that?" Leonard questioned, never one to admit anything right away.

Mick just looked between Leonard and Sara and grunted. "Good for you." He slapped Leonard on the back before stepping closer to Sara.

"I didn't know you could play," Ray commented, joining the group.

"I'm a little rusty, but it's coming back to me. I've been practicing," Sara said.

"Let's hear it then," Rip said.

Sara began to play and everyone smiled. "Feel free to sing along," she offered as she began to sing.

_"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday_  
_The regular crowd shuffles in_  
_There's an old man sitting next to me_  
_Makin' love to his tonic and gin"_

The End


End file.
